Uno de nosotros tiene que ser el novio de Francia
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Ese era el plan de Inglaterra. Versión alternativa de mi otro fic "Tenemos que conseguirle un novio a Francia"
1. Chapter 1

Veamos, comenté la posibilidad de escribir una alternativa a "Tenemos que conseguirle un novio a Francia". Aquí está. Estoy entre FrUk i UsUk. Teniendo en cuenta que hay mucho menos del primero que del segundo, probablemente esto será un FrUk. Eso y que ya escribí un UsUk en inglés y quiero probar varios pairings~~

Ah! Esto ya no es una traducción. Esa vez traduciré de español a inglés, y no del revés, como llevo haciendo los últimos días.

El principio es igual al otro fic, cambia cuando Inglaterra anuncia su plan.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que hacer algo- anunció Inglaterra.<p>

Los Aliados estaban reunidos en casa de Inglaterra. Bueno, al menos cuatro de ellos ya que Inglaterra, América, China y Rusia estaban hablando sobre su compañero. Francia había estado actuando de una forma extraña durante el último mes. Bueno… No… En realidad, Francia había estado actuando de una forma muy _típica de Francia_ durante el último mes.

-Da miedo, ¡aru! Francia se vistió de la forma tradicional china la semana pasada, ¡aru!- se quejó China.

-No veo ningún problema, China…- dijo Inglaterra.

-Se vistió como una mujer, ¡aru!- China se puso rojo.

-Eres afortunado… La semana pasada vino a mi casa con gafas- dijo América.

-¿Por qué llevaba gafas?- preguntó Rusia.

-No… ¡La pregunta es '¿Por qué llevaba sólo gafas? He tenido pesadillas durante toda la semana – Todo el mundo palideció al pensarlo.

-Me está acosando. Me empieza a recordar a Bielorrusia. No quiero que se una a mí- dijo Rusia, sorprendiendo a sus camaradas.

-¿Qué te hizo a ti, Inglaterra? ¿Aru?- preguntó China.

-¡Intentó pasarse con uno de mis amigos!- Inglaterra estaba furioso.

-Francia intentó acosar a algo que ni siquiera existe…- pensaron América, China y Rusia.

-Pero, ¿cómo podemos acabar con su comportamiento?- se preguntó Inglaterra.

-Podemos usar mi tubería, ¡da!- sugirió Rusia con una sonrisa.

-¡Rusia, tío! Queremos acabar con su comportamiento, ¡no con él!- dijo América y después susurró- Canadá nos mataría a todos si hiciéramos daño a Francia… Ama a ese tío. No sé por qué.

-¡Amar! ¡Eso es! Espera… ¿Quién es Canadá?- preguntó Inglaterra.

-My gemelo…

-Ah…

-¿Cuál es tu plan, camarada?- preguntó Rusia.

-¡Tenemos que conseguirle un novio a Francia!-exclamó Inglaterra-. Y será uno de nosotros cuatro.

-…

-¡Pensad en ello! ¡Francia es el país del amor! Cuando encuentre novio, ¡dejará de acosar al resto!- Inglaterra explicó a las sorprendidas naciones.

-Pero… ¿Por qué uno de nosotros? Aru…- China fue quien preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Porque nadie más estaría dispuesto. Ni siquiera Prusia a cambio de toda la cerveza del mundo. Además, así evitamos que desvele información confidencial a su novio-. Inglaterra parecía orgulloso de haber tenido una idea tan inteligente.

-Yo voto por Inglaterra, ¡da!- Rusia sonrió de forma espeluznante.

-Yo no, ¡idiota!- Inglaterra le gritó al ruso.

-¿Por qué no, aru? Ha sido tu idea- China señaló.

-Haréis una buena pareja, ¡da! Pelearéis entre los dos y así seréis vulnerables y pasaréis a formar parte de Madre Rusia, ¡da! ¡Da~!-Rusia pensó en voz alta. La alegría presente en su voz hizo que a Inglaterra le entraran escalofríos.

-Yo apoyo a Rusia. Bueno, solo con lo de "Haréis una buena pareja", aru- dijo China, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Inglaterra saliera elegido. Pensó-. Así no tendré que soportar yo a Francia, aru… 4000 años de vida no me han preparado para algo tan cruel, aru.

-Los comunistas tienen razón, por primera vez en la historia. ¡El héroe quiere que Inglaterra se sacrifique por nosotros! Hahahah- América rió.

-Malditos traidores… Ingratos…- Inglaterra salió de la habitación murmurando insultos y recitando maldiciones dirigidas a sus compañeros. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-El plan es bueno pero… No creo que Francia vaya a creerse de repente que Inglaterra está locamente enamorado de él, aru- China se lamentó.

-Nadie se creería que Inglaterra está locamente enamorado de alguien. Ni siquiera de Madre Rusia, da…

-No tengo muy claro quién es el que lo va a pasar peor- murmuró América, ligeramente preocupado por el inglés.

* * *

><p>Al igual que pasó con la versión original, no he pensado nada más que esto. Por eso, admito sugerencias. Y críticas.<p>

_Review? Please~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a **Setsuka Minami, deskdraik, mikaelaamaarhcp **y** Kuroko du Lioncourt.**

**deskdraik** me dio una buena idea~~ Thanks!

Mmm... Para "no tener ideas", la gente deja reviews muy originales xDDD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Pasó un mes desde aquella reunión e Inglaterra lo había pasado evitando a toda costa a Francia y al resto de Países Aliados. Pero no podía posponer por más tiempo lo inevitable: tenía que quedar con Francia. Había pedido a sus amigos que fueran a investigarle y así descubrió que frecuentaba un bar al que Inglaterra iba de vez en cuando. Nunca habían coincidido, pero eso iba a cambiar esa noche. Le haría beber y conseguiría que le dijera algo que le diera alguna oportunidad de ganarse su corazón. Si es que tenía de eso...<p>

Su plan había llegado a los oídos de China, que le envió un peluche con forma de gato (o algo parecido) para darle suerte. China se lo dijo a Rusia, que le envió una botella de vodka. "El vodka te alegrará, ¡da! Mira que feliz estoy yo siempre, ¡da!". América se unió a la idea de darle ánimos a Inglaterra y le mandó una caja con docenas de hamburguesas. Aunque después de pasar por tantos trámites en aduanas, tenían peor aspecto que la cena de la noche anterior del inglés.

Inglaterra llegó al bar vestido de forma casual y saludó al camarero, que palideció un poco al ver que iba solo. Bueno, eso posiblemente fue solo la imaginación de Inglaterra, sus nervios o la mala iluminación del local. O una combinación de las tres cosas. Se sentó en la barra y pidió algo de beber. Cinco minutos después llegó Francia, que se sorprendió de verle. Tras unos cuantos minutos de conversación en los que Francia se quejaba de todo un poco, Inglaterra se empezó a arrepentir se no beberse el regalo de Rusia de un trago. Por suerte, el atento camarero le salvó sirviéndole una cerveza. Y otra. Y otra más.

De esa forma fue ganando confianza y perdiendo sus temores (y su dignidad). Francia parecía estar pasándoselo bien, y la noche mejoró considerablemente cuando Inglaterra, en su profundo estado de embriaguez dijo:

-Todos me dejaron solo. América, Australia, Canadá... El único que parece estar siempre ahí es un pervertido francés, ¿le conoces?

-Sí, Inglaterra, creo que le conozco-rió Francia-. Es un país encantador.

-Sí, el muy idiota es encantador con todos-se quejó el inglés.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Francia con curiosidad.

-Que no lo es conmigo. Maldita rana...

-¿Oigo envidia?-se burló Francia, esperando enfadar al inglés.

Lo que no se esperaba era ver lágrimas asomando en sus ojos verdes y que éste dijera:

-Se está muy solo cuando se vive en una isla. Y él, que es de los pocos que pasa un rato conmigo, parece que lo haga por obligación.

-Puede que pase tiempo contigo porque se considera a sí mismo como tu amigo-sonrió Francia. Desde luego, hablar con Inglaterra era más fácil si estaba ebrio y no le reconocía.

-Ya, pero yo... -Inglaterra bostezó-. Yo no le quiero de amigo... Yo...

Francia alzó una ceja. Parecía que Inglaterra se había quedado dormido en la barra. El camarero, que parecía acostumbrado a que eso sucediera, le pasó la factura a Francia y le pidió que se llevara a su amigo del bar. También le comentó que solía gritarle más a un tal "América".

-Esta noche si que ha sido interesante... Me pregunto cómo iba a acabar esa frase- Murmuró Francia mientras subía con Inglaterra a un taxi.

* * *

><p>Esto tiene pinta de tener pocos capítulos. Pero ya veremos~<p>

¿Qué os va pareciendo?

Las cosas no salieron como Inglaterra planeó, pero... Tsk... Sigo con mi filosofía de "No sé qué pasará, actualizaré cuando me venga una buena idea".

Review? Please~


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por los reviews a **deskdraik, Neko, Serrat** y** Kuroko du Lioncourt**!

El de **Serrat** fue una mezcla curiosa de Rusia (da!), China (aru!) y Okita Souji de la serie Hakuouki (O te mataré!) xDDD (Necesitaba decirlo xD)

Y el de **Neko** me inspiró bastante. Aunque no conozco tantos idiomas... Solo español y me defiendo en inglés~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el teléfono despertó a Inglaterra. Sin muchas ganas, se levantó de la cama y lo cogió.<p>

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Se suponía que la reunión iba a empezar hace media hora! El héroe no está contento. Y Rusia ya ha sacado la tubería-gritó América, causándole un gran dolor de cabeza al inglés.

-Lo siento, América. Olvidé poner el despertador-se disculpó Inglaterra, intentando recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior.

-El héroe te perdonará si nos cuentas cómo te fue con Francia. ¡Hahahah!-rió América.

De repente, a Inglaterra le vinieron algunos flashes de lo que ocurrió.

-Ah, sí… Francia… Le encontré en un bar y decidí que lo mejor sería hacerle beber para ganarme su confianza y ver si me daba alguna pista de cómo… ehh… enamorarle- Inglaterra le contó.

-¡Gran plan! ¿Funcionó?-preguntó el americano.

-¡P-Por supuesto! ¿C-Cómo t-te atreves a-a dudarlo?- Inglaterra tartamudeó intentando pensar en algo que decir-. El muy idiota no paraba de beber. Y... Ehhh… Me tocó llevarle a hotel donde se aloja. Además, creo que me dio alguna idea.

-¡Genial! Entonces volverás a verle hoy, ¿no?

-Hoy no… Mejor mañana-Inglaterra necesitaba pasar el día alejado de las luces intensas, de los ruidos (eso incluía a América) y de cualquier cosa que le recordara a la rana. Desde luego, había subestimado al francés y eso le había costado la primera batalla.

-Ah… Vale. ¡Ya nos contarás! Adiós.

-Adiós- dijo colgando el teléfono.

* * *

><p>[Reunión de los Aliados. Bueno, de América, China y Rusia]<p>

América colgó el teléfono y anunció las novedades a sus compañeros.

-Ayer Inglaterra salió a beber con Francia. Y por la voz que tenía, Inglaterra acabó completamente borracho.

-Eso es porque no se tomó el vodka que le mandé, ¡da!-Rusia sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veían promesas de algo terrible.

-Espero que no le contara nuestro plan a Francia, aru-murmuró China.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, Francia no le hubiera llevado a su casa-América respondió.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Francia le llevó? Fuiste a espiarles sin avisarnos. Kolkolkolkol

-¡El héroe nunca haría eso!-Dijo América demasiado asustado como para parecer un verdadero héroe.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes todo lo que nos estás contando? Aru- preguntó China.

-Porque Inglaterra ya intentó hacer eso mismo conmigo y al final tuve que llevarle a su casa. El pobre no soporta ninguna bebida que no sea té. Fue bastante divertido de ver-América sonrió al recordar aquella noche.

-¡¿Inglaterra no puede soportar el vodka?1-Rusia estaba realmente sorprendido-. No bebe vodka y aún así sigue con ganas de vivir... Madre Rusia no lo soportaría... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

-Eh... Tranquilo, Rusia. Aru. No es el fin del mundo-China intentó calmar a la alta nación.

-Cierto... ¡Tengo una solución! ¡Inglaterra tiene que unirse a Madre Rusia!-Rusia sonrió-. Así no acabará suicidándose.

-Eh... Inglaterra no necesita vodka para tener ganas de vivir... Aru...

-Ah, ¿no? Qué gente más rara hay al oeste... Da...-murmuró Rusia muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, ¡volvamos al tema principal! El héroe propone espiar a Inglaterra en su siguiente encuentro con Francia. Hahahah-rió América.

-¿Cuándo será eso? Aru-preguntó China.

-Pasado mañana, creo. Mañana os llamaré con más detalles. Creo que ya es hora de irse-América dio la reunión por acabada.

-Una vida sin vodka... Eso explica por qué Inglaterra está tan amargado... Kolkolkol-pensaba Rusia mientras salía de la sala.

* * *

><p>Esto ha sido más un "extra" que un capítulo normal... Pero bueno, me apetecía escribirlo.<p>

Hay una pequeña referencia a José Mota que puse casi sin darme cuenta. Releyendo esto la vi, y decidí no quitarla xD

Review? Please~


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews a **deskdraik**, **Ai no yoake**, **Neko** y **Aru Lawlieth**.

**Neko**: Imposible. No puedo ser mejor que alguien que habla gato.

Siento el retraso. Haré lo que pueda para acabar pronto con este fic (le queda poco ya~). Esto ya se vuelve un poco más serio de lo habitual.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente llegó mucho más rápidamente de lo que ha Inglaterra le hubiera gustado. Había llamado a Francia para pedirle que fuera a su casa porque quería agradecerle el que le huubiera ayudado la noche del bar. Inglaterra esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que a Francia se le hubiera olvidado su cita.<p>

-Puede que se haya pasado la noche bebiendo y ahora esté en la cama con resaca. O puede que le haya atropellado un coche... varias veces... de camino a mi casa-pensaba el inglés esperanzado.

Inglaterra no odiaba a Francia, como solía decir. Si no quería ver a Francia era por el numerito que seguramente había hecho en el bar. Por eso y porque se había dado cuenta de que...

-¡Inglaterra! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?

Podía oír a Francia llamando a la puerta. El inglés había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del francés. Rápidamente fue a abrirle la puerta para recibir a la ojerosa nación.

-¿Pensando en mí?-bromeó el País del Amor- ¿Tan concentrado estabas en mi melodiosa voz que has olvidado abrirme?

Inglaterra, que estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones del francés, replicó:

-Podría decir lo mismo de tí. ¿Estuviste tan concentrado pensando en mí anoche que te olvidaste de irte a dormir?-preguntó de mal humor. Le había dado la espalda a la otra nación para cerrar la puerta, así que no vio la expresión sorprendida del francés, que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No creo que quieras saber lo que estuve haciendo anoche, Arthur- le susurró al oído, utilizando su nombre humano.

El inglés se apartó rápidamente de él, completamente le gritó, como de costumbre. No se veía con ganas para hacerlo.

-Mi querido Arthur, ¿a qué debo la invitación a tu casa?-preguntó el francés después de un momento de silencio.

-Pasa a mi sala de estar, aunque no te voy a entretener durante mucho tiempo, Francis-ofreció Arthur, sin darse cuenta de que él tmabién había empezado a usar el nombre humano de la otra nación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en dos cómodas butacas, una enfrente de la otra. Arthur se preguntaba a qué se debían las ojeras del otro. Francia era conocido por cuidar mucho su aspecto físico. Tenía que haberle pasado algo inesperado para salir con ese aspecto de su casa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Francia, sacando a Inglaterra de sus pensamientos-. Se te ve muy pensativo últimamente.

-Ah... sí... Verás, quería darte las gracias por lo de la otra noche. No tenía planeado beber tanto-dijo Inglaterra sonrojándose más.

-De nada, fue bastante interesante-sonrió Francia paseando su mirada en la sala. Al mirar a través de la ventana, rió.

-¿Dije... algo?-preguntó asustado el inglés al malinterpretar la risa de su acompañante.

El francés sacudió la cabeza y señaló a la ventana. El resto de Aliados estaba con la cara pegada al cristal. Rusia incluso les saludó con la mano.

-Ve-verás, esto tiene u-una explicación-tartamudeó Inglaterra, sorprendiendo a Francia.

-Vaya, así que tu también estás en el ajo. ¿Qué tramáis?-dijo poniéndose serio y levantándose del sillón. Se acercó a la ventana y cerró de golpe la persiana, asustando a Rusia, China y América, que se atragantó con su batido.

Inglaterra había vivido durante muchos años, muchos siglos. Era un gran estratega y sabía que sólo tenía una opción: decirle la verdad a Francia. Francia era astuto, acabaría descubriendo la verdad y de poco le habría servido mentir. Inglaterra le contó su plan a Francia, le explicó cómo todos estaban hartos de su actitud mientras el francés seguía de pie, mirándole con una triste sonrisa.

-No sé qué pensar, Arthur-dijo finalmente-. Si me lo hubiérais dicho a la cara, hubiera dejado de actuar así. No me esperaba eso de ti. Además, sé que nunca te hice nada a ti.

-Francis...-empezó a decir el inglés.

-¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no quería ser yo quien lo dijera. Porque quería que me lo dijeras tú. Siempre pensé que tú y yo... Pero parece que me equivocaba.

-Francis, ¿de qué hablas?-susurró el inglés.

-Ya no importa-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡NO!-Gritó Inglaterra levantándose de su silla- ¡No te vayas! Si hice todo esto es porque... porque te quiero.

* * *

><p>Es oficial: me rindo. No sé escribir FrUk. El próximo capítulo será el final junto con un corto epílogo. Siento que esto solo sea un Fail... :(<p>

Review? Please~


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a **Nekolandia** (Neko!~ Esta vez he tardado menos, ¿no? xD) y a **Tari Deex Faelivein** por los reviews~

No me esperaba ninguno, así que se agradecen. Aquí llega el final de la historia. Decidí acabar la escena final pero no escribir epílogo (pero si me viene la inspiración, cosa que dudo, lo escribiré)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>-¡NO!-Gritó Inglaterra levantándose de su silla- ¡No te vayas! Si hice todo esto es porque... porque te quiero.<p>

-No tienes que fingir por culpa de ese plan. Dejaré de molestaros si eso es lo que queréis-dijo Francia deteniéndose delante de la puerta pero sin girarse a mirar al otro rubio.

-No es por el estúpido plan, ¡rana idiota!-gritó el inglés acercándose a la otra nación-. Pero... me alegro de haber pensado en él.

El francés se giró lentamente para mirar al inglés a los ojos, sin entender a qué se refería con su última frase.

-Francis, en algún momento de estos días me he dado cuenta de que quería acabar con tu comportamiento porque me ponía celoso-dijo el británico con el semblante serio-. Pensaba que simplemente me ponías de los nervios, que tus tonterías me molestaban, pero lo que pasaba es que tenía celos. Esto me ha ayudado a verlo- acabó de decir mirando al suelo. Francia no dijo nada durante unos segundos, analizando la situación.

-Soy idiota-rió el francés-. Se supone que soy el País del Amor pero tardo siglos (literalmente) en darme cuenta de que me quieres. Si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera declarado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿C-cómo? Pero si tú siempre estás tirándole los tejos a todo lo que se mueve-dijo Inglaterra, sin pensar.

-Es divertido-sonrió Francia-. Cuando se tiene tanto tiempo libre como yo, encontrar una afición es imprescindible. Además, como pensaba que mi amor no era correspondido, pensé que a nadie le importaría.

-Es molesto-se quejó Arthur-. Rusia ya ha hecho planes para la próxima vez que te acerques a él o a su familia en esa actitud. Si me querías, me lo tenías que haber dicho.

-¿Me habrías creído?-preguntó Francis con una triste sonrisa-. ¿Habrías creído al hombre que siempre está intentando ligar con todo el mundo si te hubiera dicho que está locamente enamorado de ti?

-No lo sé-respondió avergonzado Inglaterra.

-¿Me creerías si te lo dijera ahora?-preguntó Francis guiñándole un ojo.

-Tal vez...-bromeó el inglés con las mejillas rojas.

-Arthur Kirkland, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Te quiero. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Claro que quiero salir contigo, ran... Francis-dijo poniéndose todavía más rojo y acercándose al francés. Después le susurró-. Yo también te quiero. Ahora, bésame.

* * *

><p>No me gusta el final, ¿y a vosotros?<p>

Review? Please~


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los review a **Nekolandia** y **ShirayGaunt** ~~

Siiií~ Tuve _(algo parecido a)_ una idea. Así que aquí llega el epílogo :3 No es el típico epílogo que suelo escribir, pero~ es ligeramente mejor que nada (espero xD) El capítulo empieza justo donde lo dejé en el anterior.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Francia sonrió, listo para cumplir el deseo del inglés. Sus rostros se acercaron, ambos cerraron los ojos y...<p>

-Cuidado, ¡aru!

La voz de China les sorprendió, haciendo que ambos se separaran. La voz venía de fuera.

-¡Mi vodka! Kolkolkol...- lamentó la voz de Rusia.

-¡Mi refresco!-exclamó horrorizada la voz de América

-¡Esa cosa va a morir! ¡Da!-anunció enfadado el ruso. Su tono de voz hizo que a Francia le entraran escalofríos.

-¡Era mi último refresco!-oyeron quejarse al americano.

Francia suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Esos tres eran realmente molestos. Se dirigió a la ventana y abrió la persiana. En el suelo del jardín estaban las tres naciones peleando como críos. El panda de China las miraba, sin entender qué pasaba.

-No es su culpa, ¡aru! Vosotros no tuvisteis cuidado con vustras bebidas-China les echó la culpa a los otros.

-Mi vodka no es sólo una bebida-se indignó el ruso sacando su tubería.

-¡Tú no tuviste cuidado con tu panda!-gritó el estadounidense.

-¡Aleja esa tubería de mi panda! ¡ARU!-gritaba la nación asiática cogiendo a su panda y saliendo corriendo.

Mientras Francia miraba por la ventana sin creer lo que veía, Inglaterra había sacado su libro de hechizos y había empezado a realizar uno de sus hechizos. El francés se giró justo para ver que una luz envolvía a Inglaterra durante apenas un segundo.

-¿Qué has...?-empezó a preguntar Francia.

-No importa. Seguro que ya no nos molestan. Les he enviado a casa de Suiza. El otro día me comentó que hace mucho que no saca su rifle a pasear-sonrió el inglés-. No les pasará nada malo.

-Si tú lo dices...-dijo el francés, no muy convencido. Tampoco parecía que le importaran el resto de naciones, pues sonrió, acercándose al otro rubio- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Creo que ibas a mostrarme por qué eres el País del Amor-susurró el inglés, ligeramente ruborizado, mientras los labios de Francia se iban acercando a los suyos. Francia le besó con delicadeza, queriendo que el otro rubio tuviera un buen recuerdo del primer beso que le daba.

Desde luego, en el momento del beso, Inglaterra pudo ver todo el amor del mundo en los ojos azules de su amante.

* * *

><p>Este sí que es el fin~<p>

No se me da bien escribir escenas de amor, ni besos, ni... ni nada romántico! ._.

Review? Please~


End file.
